Home is where your heart is
by Duann
Summary: the continuation of Stand by me. James Dempsey and Harry Makepeace start a life togeter
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided to start a new story which is a ****continuation of Stand by me (which apparently got more chapters than I intended) **

*****

"Well, well, well", Spikings said as he saw them enter the office the next day. "It's good to see you back at work. I was afraid you sailed away towards the setting sun"

"I'm sorry we're late but Dempsey's car broke down and I had to pick him up", Harry lied.

"it's good you arrived at all", Spikings said. "There's plenty of work for you here. The files are on your desk"

"Great", Dempsey murmured and headed for the coffee machine.

"Oh, and Sarah's lawyer's been trying to contact you", Spikings said. " he wants to talk to you"

"Well, I have nothing to tell him", Dempsey said irritably.

"I didn't mean you, Dempsey. Just harry"

"What? Why would he want to talk to Harry?"

"I don't know", Spikings said. "He's seeing his client right now in room 4"

"Ok", Harry sighed. "It means the paper work on our desks is for you, Dempsey"

"It can wait", he offered.

"Harry", Spikings stopped her before she left. "You need to know something before you go"

"Yes?"

"It's Robert"

"Sorry? I don't understand"

"Robert is the lawyer", he said.

At that moment Dempsey could see Harry's face go pale and her eyes narrow.

"What is it?", Dempsey asked seeing her face expression.

"I have to go", she said and left, leaving Dempsey wondering why she had reacted to the name so strongly.

*****

"Chas, have you seen Harry?", Dempsey asked when he didn't find her in the interrogation room.

"I think I saw her going down the hall towards the locker rooms ", Chas replied. "But it was some time ago"

"Thanks"

Dempsey knocked at the door and then slowly opened it. Harry was closing her locker when he approached her.

"What did he want?", he asked.

"Who?"

"Sarah's lawyer"

"To talk", she said quietly while putting on her sweater.

"About what?"

"I don't know"

"What do you mean? You didn't talk to him?"

"I did"

"And?", he enquired.

"And nothing"

"Didn't he ask you anything?", he became irritated.

"No", she replied and left the locker room followed by Dempsey.

"I'm confused here", he said.

"I didn't give him a chance to ask me anything, Dempsey"

"Why?", he asked. "Who is this guy? And why did he want to see you in specific?"

"I told you - his Sarah's lawyer"

"I know this, but who is he for you?"

"He's no-one"

"I don't buy it, Harry", Dempsey said. "I saw your reaction when Spikings told you his name. You know the guy and I assume you're not on good terms so I won't give up until you tell me where you know him from"

Harry saw determination in his eyes. She sighed resigned and then looked around the hall and decided it would be best to go back into the interrogation room. When they were inside, she went over to the window and looked out.

"He's …. just someone I used to know", she said quietly.

"What do you mean?", Dempsey asked, but there was no answer. Harry bit her upper lip, trying to find words to explain.

"You and him … did you have a … thing?", he asked.

"You could say that", Harry replied and turned to face him. "Look, I really don't want to talk about it now, ok?", she said quietly.  
"Not ok", he said firmly.

"The guy's name is Robert", Harry said avoiding Dempsey's eyes.

"I know that already ", Dempsey smirked. "Who the hell is he?"

"It's Robert Makepeace"

"Makepeace?", Dempsey echoed. "Are you two related?"

"He's my …. he was my … husband", Harry finished quickly.

"Husband?", Dempsey looked shocked. "He's your ex?"

"Yes"

"But he's defending Sarah!", Dempsey exasperated. "Sarah Wilson! The woman who did all these … who almost got you killed!"

"Don't I know that Dempsey?", Harry snapped.

"How can he be doing this?"

"Easily, Dempsey", Harry said. "He'll do anything for money"

Dempsey looked at her closely and wondered whether it would be right to ask another question.

"You probably want to know if he married me for my money, don't you?", Harry knew him so well.

"Did he?"

"I don't know", Harry said quietly. "Probably"

"Then why…?", Dempsey hesitated.

"Why did I marry him?", Harry finished his question. "I was young, naïve and … in love"

"But you saw through him"

"Yeah, but only after I caught him cheating on me with my best friend"

"Bastard"

"Now you know everything"

"Except for one thing", he said cautiously.

"What's that?"

"A while ago you said you were separated…"

"I got divorced some time ago", she explained and then smiled, "Relax Dempsey, you're not having an affair with a married woman"  
"What married woman?", Spikings voice made them both jump.

Harry and Dempsey looked at each other in panic. Thye hadn't noticed the door opened and Spikings had come in.

"I asked you a question", Spikings insisted.

"No-one chief", Dempsey said. "Harry's been just ... she's just…"

"Dempsey! Are you having an affair with a married woman?", Spikings demanded to know.

"No!", Dempsey protested."But even if I was, it'd be none of your business"

"You're wrong! It would be my business. Everything's my business as long as it can affect your work so you'd better be telling the truth as if there's a husband out there who wants your head blown off, I'll be the first person to help him. Understood?"

"Easy boss, as far as I know she's not married"

"Oh, so you are having an affair then"

Harry looked daggers at Dempsey, but he ignored her.

"Sure. You want to meet her?", Dempsey teased.

"Why would I want to?", Spikings asked.

"You'll like her. You have a lot in common – she's this English lady, you know? Very proper, very sensible…"

"Dempsey!", Harry interrupted him.

Both Dempsey and Spikings looked at her surprised by her reaction.

"Shut up, will you?", Harry felt uneasy. "I'm sure boss hasn't come here to talk about your… err… you and your…"

Dempsey grinned seeing her uneasiness though he realised he was in trouble.

"Oh yes. What is it boss?", he asked.

"The murder squad are on their way. They want to ask us a favour and I think I might have an idea what it is", Spikings said.

"The McLiam's case?", Harry asked.

"Yes"

"But they didn't want us to take the case in the first place", Dempsey remarked.

"Apparently they changed their mind", Spikings smiled contentedly.

"When will they finally admit that we're the best?", Dempsey smirked.

"When you stop wasting your time and get down to some serious work", Spikings said and felt.

"Dempsey, I'll kill you", Harry snapped. "How could say all these things"

"I didn't say anything wrong"

"God knows what you'd have told him if I hadn't stopped you"

"I wouldn't do anything stupid"

"I'm not so sure about it"

"Don't you trust me?"

"No", she said sweetly. "It's something that I've learnt over the years of working with you"

"I can't even tell you how wrong you are about me", he said as he followed her out.


	2. Chapter 2

******* **

"What's your problem?", Dempsey snapped.

"We're not doing it", Harry said firmly.

When they had come into the office, Chas had told them they were going to do the undercover as a married couple. To Dempsey's astonishment, Harry had looked angry and demanded to have a word with him in private so they had come into one of the rooms.

"Why?", he asked.

"Dempsey, they want us to do an undercover as a married couple!", she sounded outraged.

"So what? We've done that before"

"Exactly – BEFORE"

"I don't get it", he felt confused.

"We did it before we … before …"

"Before what?", he tried to hide a smile.

"You know…"

"No, I don't know"

"Before we … ", she hesitated.

"Come on, Harry, say it. There's nothing to be ashamed of", he insisted with a smile. "Before we did what?"

"Slept together", she finished quickly, feeling she was blushing. "Satisfied?"

"Oh, yes! Each time!", he grinned and Harry poked him.

"You're so childish, Dempsey"

"Am I?", he smiled and pulled her closer.

"I'm telling you Dempsey, I'm not doing it", she said, trying to free herself from his embrace.

"You're not sleeping with me again?"

"Yes! I mean …. No! Oh for Christ's sake, Dempsey. You know what I mean"

"I must admit I'm a little bit confused", he said, having as much fun as ever.

"You want me to spell it out for you? Fine. I'm not doing the undercover with you as my husband", she said and broke away from his embrace.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place", he said. "I thought you'd rather do it with me than watch me do it with someone else. But since you insist then it's fine with me"

"What?!", Harry frowned.

"You heard me", he said, suppressing a smile.

"You're disgusting"

"I'm disgusting?"

"Yes!", she said and made her way for the door.

"Come on Harry", he tried to stop her. "We have to decide something here"

"I've already said what I think", she replied.

"Are you sure? The murder squad are probably bringing their undercover cop and they'll insist he's on the team so you'd better think about it"

"There's nothing to think about", she replied.

"Fine", he snapped. He was angry with her. He wanted to do this undercover. It could be fun pretending to be husband and wife, but she as usual had to ruin this. What was she afraid of?

Harry had made an urgent phone call before she could join them in Spikings' office. When she came in, she caught a glimpse of Dempsey talking to some woman. There was also a man in the office who was busy talking to Spikings and Harry assumed he was the Chief Superintendent Mallory from the murder squad so the woman must have been the undercover cop. She glanced at Dempsey and felt a twinge seeing him talking to the woman with this grin on his face she knew so well.

"Harry, meet Chief Superintendent Mallory from the murder squad and this is sergeant Donahue", Spikings introduced them to her. "And this is sergeant Makepeace"

Harry nodded her head and then looked at Spikings.

"So when do we start?", Harry asked.

"Start what?", Spikings asked and everyone looked at her.

"The undercover", Harry explained.

"We?", Spikings seemed baffled.

"Yes – me and Dempsey"

"But he just said you weren't going to do it"

"Did he?", Harry asked innocently.

"Well, yeah. That's what you said", Dempsey sounded puzzled.

"I had my objections but we discussed it and I think it wouldn't be wise to involve someone else. I mean we're partners and we work together, we understand each other better than anyone else so it's safer that way"

Dempsey stared at her in bewilderment.

"Are you sure about this?", Spikings asked. "because if you aren't you'd better tell me now as it's a very important case"

"I'm one hundred per cent sure, sir" , she said firmly, avoiding Dempsey's eyes. She realised she wasn't very professional and he had every right to be angry with her, but she just couldn't help it. She couldn't let him work with this woman. She couldn't stand the thought.

"So could you brief in my people, please?", Spikings turned to the man.

"There's been a murder at the Carlton Hotel. The owner, Bruce McLiam was found dead in his room last night", the man said.

"Why's this guy so important that you need our help?", Dempsey enquired.

"He used to work for MI5. After he'd retired, he took over a family business from his uncle and ran a hotel. As you can probably guess because of his past occupation he had lots of friends in high places and a lot of them stayed at his hotel. We need to find out if any of them could be in danger"

"Why do you need us for?", Dempsey asked.

"We need someone inside"

"Why us?"

"You're American", the man said. "And I hear you're good"

"I am American, so?"

"Bruce McLiam had a daughter. When she was 19 she fell in love with an American who her father didn't approve of so apparently she fled to the USA to marry the guy. She's the only member of the family that hasn't been seen for almost 14 years and no-one has seen the American either so we thought it's a good chance to send someone as Mr and Mrs Clarkto investigate the case"

"So you need an American?", Dempsey smiled.

"Yes"

"So you've got one", Dempsey said.

They then talked about the cover and established what they know about McLiam, his friends, family especially daughter. It took them most of the afternoon so when they could finally go home and pack a few things, it was late in the evening.

"Are you going to say something?", Harry asked as they were in his car. They had been driving for over 10 minutes and he didn't say a word.

"What?", he asked.

"You're angry. I can see it"

He opened his mouth but closed it, too angry to speak.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh come on, spit it out", she snapped. "I can't imagine us pretending to be married when you're so sulky"

"I thought you didn't want to do it n the first place", he said.

"That's why you're angry?"

"You made a complete fool out of me in there", Dempsey said angrily.

"Sorry", she said quietly.

"Sorry?", he asked. "You think it's enough to say 'sorry'?"

"What else do you want me to say?"

"How about some explanation, huh?", he asked.

"Regarding what?"

"How about – why did you tell me there's no way you're gonna do the undercover as a married couple and when I told them, you came and said otherwise"

"I've changed my mind, ok?"

"Not ok! I wanna know why?"

"I just … err.. gave it some thought and decided you were right"

"Just it?"

"Yes"

"I don't believe you"

"Suit yourself. I'm telling you the truth", she replied. "I don't know what's the big deal anyway. Unless you were so eager to do the undercover with that blonde that you're disappointed and angry because I ruined your plan"

"I wanted to do the undercover with you, remember? It's you who said no", he smirked.

"Sure, I saw how you looked at her", she muttered.

"Oh really? Tell me then", he said but she turned away and looked blankly out of the window. They were driving for a while in complete silence, Dempsey glancing at her from time to time and finally it got to him.

"Are you jealous?", he said triumphantly.

"Of whom?"

"Amanda", he said.

"Don't be ridiculous"

"You are!", he insisted. "You changed your mind about the job when you saw her talking to me"

"It's only your imagination, lieutenant", she said. "I am not jealous"  
"Oh I think you're jealous", he grinned.

"I like it", he said after a moment of licence.

"Like what?"

"You being jealous", he grinned. "I'd never think Harriet Makepeace could be jealous of me"

She glanced at him and saw a big grin illuminating his face. Their eyes met for just a second and there was so much affection and warmth in his brown eyes that she smiled too.

"Oh, I can't wait till we get to the hotel", he winked at her.

"It's work lieutenant, strictly work, remember?"

"But I'm still looking forward to it", he replied with a smile.

*****

Harry had packed her last suitcase and put it down. She hang some of the clothes she hadn't packed back into the wardrobe. As she was about to close it, she glanced at the box on the top shelf. For a while she stared at it pondering the temptation to take it. Finally she stood on tiptoes and reached for the box. She carried it to her bed. She took a deep breath before she opened it. Inside there were some old photos from her university years and later from the times she was married to Robert. She took out a few and browsed through them. Some made her smile, some even laugh but seeing some of them her face frowned. Her eyes lingered on the one taken on her wedding day. She was dancing with Robert and she really looked happy.

"Harry? Where are you?", She heard Dempsey's voice downstairs. She quickly gathered the photos and threw them back into the box and then hid it in the wardrobe.

"Harry?"

"I'm here", she called out.

She heard him climb the stairs and he entered her bedroom.

"God, this is all your luggage?", he exclaimed seeing two suitcases.

"Yes", she said.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No", she replied.

"I thought Spikings said it's only for a couple of days"

"I know"

"You know?", he asked. "Doesn't look so to me"

"Oh, and how much luggage do you have?"

"Just one suitcase"

"Then obviously I need more stuff than you do", she said. "Will you carry them or shall I do it myself?"

"I'll manage, I think", he said and lifted one. "Jesus, did you put rocks in there?'

"James, are you out of shape?", Harry laughed and followed him downstairs.

When Dempsey returned to get the other suitcase, he spotted something on the floor. He bent over to pick it up and realised it was a photo. He instantly recognised Harry, though she looked different. The photos must have been taken over 5 years ago or so, but he'd always recognise the smile and the eyes. She was wearing a wedding dress and when he looked closely at the man she was dancing with, he guessed it probably was her husband. _'Her ex-husband'_, he corrected himself. He felt a twinge when he realised Harry was looking at her ex with a beautiful smile on her face. She did look happy and this gave him an unpleasant sensation in his stomach.

"James?", Harry called out his name. "Do you need any help?"

He mechanically hid the photo in the inside pocket of his jacket and grabbed her suitcase.

"What took you so long?', she asked when he was downstairs.

"Are you ready to go?", he ignored her question.

"Yes, Mr Clark", she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

*****

"Good evening, how can I help you?", asked a woman at the reception.

"We would like to speak to the manager", Harry said.

"Is there a problem?", the woman asked.

"No, there's no problem. We would like to talk to the manager", Harry said politely.

"I'm afraid he's a bit busy at the moment, but I'm sure I'll be able to help you"

"If you just tell him that Mr and Mrs Clark are here, I'm sure he'll find time to see us"

"I'm sorry, but…"

"Look", Dempsey got impatient. "Can you get the manager or do you want me to find him"

"Honey, please calm down", Harry said and went on, "Please, just tell the manager that Bruce McLiam's daughter is here"

"Bruce McLiam's daughter?", the woman's eyes widened. "I didn't realise he had a daughter"

"Will you get the manager?", Dempsey said. And added, "Please"

"Yes, of course", the woman said and disappeared.

"She knows something", Dempsey whispered into Harry's ear.

"How can you tell?"

Dempsey looked at her and tapped his nose.

"Again?"

"Still", he said.

"Let me guess – you're going to find out _ personally_ what she knows"

"Well…"

"I thought so"

"That's why we're here, right?"

"We're here to solve the case, not…", Harry paused.

"Not what?"

"Not try to charm everyone around"

"I'll settle for charming you", he smiled.

"Good luck", she said, still not sure they should be doing the cover.

"Why don't you try and relax, Harry. It's going to be fun"

"I…", she opened her mouth, but closed it seeing the receptionist coming back with a handsome tall dark-haired man.

"Mrs Clark", he smiled and reached out his hand to Harry. "I do apologise for keeping you waiting only we didn't expect you quite so soon"

"That's ok", Harry said and smiled as he kissed her hand.

"I'm Gregory Huston", the man said "Let me just express my condolences. You're father was a fine man"

"Thank you", Harry said and felt strange as the memory of her own father. "This is my husband, James"

"How do you do, sir?", the manager shook Dempsey's hand "It's nice to meet you"

"Likewise", Dempsey said., watching the man closely.

"You must be exhausted after the flight", the manager said.

"Yes, we are. I hope you have a room prepared for us", Harry said.

"Yes, of course. I'm afraid you can't use your father's suite. The police had it secured", the manager said. "But you can stay in an apartment on the top floor if that suits you"

"Yes, that would be fine", Harry smiled.

"Hilary, the key to room 315, please", the manager turned to the receptionist. "I'll show you the way"

"Thank you", Harry said and they followed the manager.

"So, you're an American", the manager turned to Dempsey.

"Yes, I am", Dempsey smiled.

"Bruce would be so happy you're here", the man said. "He'd been trying to find you and even hired a detective, but had no luck"

"We've travelled a lot", Dempsey said. "We both love adventure, don't we honey?"

Harry smiled.

"Here's your apartment", the manager said and gave them the key. "Will you come down for dinner or would you like me to send it up to your room?"

"We'll come down", Dempsey said.

"We'll eat in our room", Harry said.

Dempsey looked at her surprised, thinking staying in the room wouldn't help solve the case. They needed to go out and meet everybody there.

"I'm sorry, but I'm really tired after the flight", she said. 'It's been a hard day"

"Ok, so we'll have it in our room", Dempsey said.

"8 p.m. is ok?, the manager asked.

"It's fine", Dempsey replied.

"Why did you want to eat here? We should look around, meet the people", Dempsey said when they were alone.

"I know, but I do feel tired", she said. "Besides, we haven't even discussed our cover"

"We never discuss it. We just do it"

"This time it's different

"Why?"

"Because this time they're going to ask us many questions and there's no place for errors"

"Ok, I guess you're right", he said.

"Again", she smiled. "Could you take our luggage to the bedroom?"

"Sure"

Harry went over to the window and smiled. The view from the top floor was outstanding.

"You've got to see the bedroom", Dempsey said excitedly as he came for the rest of their luggage. "The bed is enormous"

Harry turned around and laughed seeing his face expression.

"We're not here for the bed", she said.

"You can have the couch if you want", he teased.

"I let you have the bed once and I won't do it again"

"So you're gonna sleep with me?"

"Sleep – yes", Harry said. "I'm going to take a shower"

*****

"You ok?", she asked as she emerged from the bedroom after having unpacked her things.

"Sure", he said. "Why do you ask?"

"You just seem miles away", she noted.

"I was just thinking"

"About what?"

"The case", he lied, but then had second thoughts. "Well, actually no. I was thinking about this"

He slowly took out the photo from his inside pocket and placed it in front of her.

"Where did you get it from?", she asked nervously.

"I found it"

"Found where?", she stared at him . "Did you go through my things?'

"No. Of course not"

"Then how?"

"It was lying on the floor of your bedroom when I went to get the suitcase"

"Oh", she said and picked up the photo. "You should have left it there"

"You wanna talk about it?", he asked.

"There's nothing to talk about"

"Isn't there?"

"Yes"

"Then what was the photo doing in your bedroom?"

"I must have dropped it when I was packing"

"So you admit looking at it then"

"Dempsey, what's the point of this?"

"I'm trying to understand"

"There's nothing to understand. It's all in the past now"

"Then why were you looking at it?"

"I just came across it"

"I didn't realise you still have your wedding photos", he said.

"I just couldn't throw them away"

"You looked happy", he said quietly.

"I guess I was"

"Do you have any regrets?", he asked cautiously.

"About my marriage?"

"No. about the divorce"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you regret it?"

"The only thing I regret is marrying Robert in the first place"

"So why did you?"

"I've told you before – I was in love"

"So you did love him…", he said quietly.

"James, I was 21 years old. I knew nothing about life or love. I fell for him and we married. Back then it seemed right"

"And now?"

"Now I think it was a mistake"

"Did he love you?"

"Do you cheat on someone you love?"

"No", he said. "So…what are you going to do with it?"

"With what?"

"The photo"

"I don't know. I just put them all in the box when we split up and then I … I simply forgot they were there until…", she hesitated.

"Until yesterday", he finished for her.

"Yes"

"Meeting him can't have been easy"

"Meeting him is not the problem", she said.

"But the fact he's defending Sarah is"

"Yes", she replied. "But I really don't want to think about it now. We're here to do our job so let's focus on that, ok?"

"Ok", Dempsey reached out his hand to squeeze hers gently. "You know you can count on me, right?"

"I know", she smiled and covered his hand with hers.


	5. Chapter 5

*****

"Ready?", he called out to Harry who was still in the bathroom. "I'm starving here"

"Yes", she said as she emerged from the bathroom. She was dressed in dark blue trousers and light blue blouse which matched her eyes. Though he'd prefer her to wear a skirt, he had to admit she looked great.

"After you, Mrs Clark", he said as he opened the door for her.

As they headed for the lift, Harry slipped her hand into his.

"What's this?", he asked surprised, pointing at their hands.

"We're supposed to be happily married, right?", she smiled. The truth was she felt a bit nervous and any kind of reassurance was welcome.

"In that case does it mean you're willing to test this bed with me?", he grinned.

"Dempsey!", she looked at him reproachfully, blushing.

"Is that a yes?", he went on.

"No", she said.

"What a shame", he said disappointedly.

"Not while we're working on the case", she added after a while, making Dempsey grin.

She had to admit she found the whole thing rather exciting despite her initial fears and objections. She had hardly started to get used to the fact they were really together in the full sense and it gave her a pleasant sensation waking up in his arms as a couple in this luxurious hotel, walking down the hall holding hands.

When they entered the dining room, they had a feeling people were looking at them as they followed the waiter to their table.

"They're staring at us", Harry whispered to him.

"News travels fast", he said.

"You think the killer is here?"

"I don't know"

"Doesn't your nose know?", she teased.

"You've got one too", he replied.

"Right now I can only hear my stomach telling me how hungry it is", she said.

"Serves you right for spending so much time getting ready", he said. "It always amazes me how long it takes a woman to put on make-up"

"That's because men expect us to look beautiful"

"You don't need any make-up to look beautiful", he assured her.

She looked at him closely, to make sure he was honest and she smiled seeing the look in his eyes.

"Thank you", she said quietly.

"You're welcome", he said. "In fact you don't even need your clothes to look beautiful"

"James", she hissed looking around nervously. "Someone might hear you"

"So what? I'm supposed to be madly in love with you"

"Supposed?", she raised her eyebrow at him.

"You know what I mean"

"What?"

"James Clark is supposed to be madly in love with his wife Julia Clark"

"Oh", she felt disappointed.

"Are you ready to order?", the waited appeared out of nowhere.

*****

"Who was this guy?", Dempsey asked as they were going up to their room after dinner.

"Anthony Bourke, my father's friend", Harry said. "Thank God I spotted him before he blew our cover"

"What's he doing here?"

"It's a hotel, James. People come and stay here"

"Oh. I thought he might be of some help to us"

"Well, as a matter of fact…", Harry smiled. "he's one of McLiam's friends"

"Is he?", Dempsey smiled. "So what did he tell you?"

"Apparently, our dear Bruce had an affair", she said. "You'll never guess with whom"  
"Our sweet Hilary"

Harry looked at him with a mixture of surprise and disappointment.

"How…?", she managed to utter.

"Well, while you were talking to Tony, I had a little conversation with Jen"

"Who the hell is Jen?"

"One of the waitresses and … Hilary's friend", he explained.

"So what did she tell you?"

"She said she was free this afternoon", he grinned and added quickly, "But I told her I'm married"

"And let's keep it that way", she said. "And apart from that?"

"She said she was worried about her friend who lost someone but can't show she's mourning so I just put two and two together"

"Anything else?"

"No"

"Are you kidding? That's all you got from her?'

"Well, yes", he said irritably. "I'd have to go out with her to find out more"

"It won't be necessary", she said quickly.

"Whatever you say, darling", he smiled.

"I think it's time to lean on Hilary"

"No problem"

"I'll do it", Harry said. "She's more likely to talk to me"

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm a woman and McLiam's daughter so we certainly have something in common", she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was standing in front of a painting, looking at it with a faint smile and her head titled to the left. She was wearing a light sleeveless dress which emphasised her curves perfectly. Dempsey had watched her for a few moments until she turned around and raised her eyebrow at him, as if she knew he was watching her.

"You like it?", he asked as he came up to her, handing her a glass of champagne.

"I do"

Dempsey looked at the painting and winced.

"What's so special about it?, he asked.

"I'm not sure you'll understand", she said.

"Try me"

"Well, I love the colours and the texture. They create the nostalgic atmosphere of the paining so well. There's no hesitation, nothing random..."

"You see it all in there?"

"Yeah, don't you?"

"No"

"What do you see?", she asked, drinking her champagne.

"Just a piece of land with trees, flowers and a lake in the middle", he said. "To be honest I got a better view from the window at Winfield Hall"

Harry sighed resigned and moved to another painting.

"How did it go with Hilary?", he asked.

"Hard to say", she said.

"So what did she say?"

"She admitted to having an affair with McLiam and said they were planning to marry"

"You believe her?  
"I guess so. She seemed genuine"

"But?"

"There's no but really", Harry said.

"So what's bothering you?", he asked.

"I had to lie to her – pretend I was in mourning for McLiam too", she said. "This didn't feel right"

"I know, but you had no choice", he said.

"She also mentioned that detective McLiam had hired to track his daughter down"

"It's worth checking", he said. "We'll have Spikings check it. By the way, he's running late"

"And how did you do?", she asked.

"I chatted to some people in the bar…"

"What else is new", she muttered.

"Hey, there's no better place to gather info than a bar"

"What did you find out?"

"Nothing yet"

"So it was a waste of time after all"

"Oh come on. They need to know me first before they say anything", he said. "Can you believe I met an American?"

"I'm sure you had a lot to talk about"

"You damn right"

"About our case?", Harry said.

"No, but he might be very useful"

"Who?", Harry felt confused.

"The barman"

"What barman?"

"The American is a barman"

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?", Harry said. She couldn't say why but somehow she imagined the American to be a good-looking woman.

"I thought I did"

"No, you didn't", she said. "And I'm not a mind reader"

"I'm rather glad you aren't", he said.

"I bet you are", she rolled her eyes in mock despair.

"If you knew what I'm thinking right now of doing to you in the king size bed, you'd turn red from head to your toes", he whispered into her ear as his eyes slid down her body.  
Harry choked on her champagne, not expecting to hear this and she felt she was blushing furiously.

"What did I tell you?", he grinned and wrapped his right hand around her waist.

"I love the undercover", he said , pulling her into him and kissing her arm. He then leaned his chin on her shoulder. "I wouldn't care so much about solving the case if you hadn't promised to make love to me in that king size bed after we've solved it"

"I didn't promise anything like this", she protested.

"Yes, you did"

"Am I interrupting something?", Spikings' voice cut in.

Harry sprang back and her face turned red.

"Actually, you could help us here boss", Dempsey said cheerfully. "what do you think of this paining?"

"What?", Spikings looked confused.

"I was just trying to convince sergeant here how good it is. Look at the the colours and the texture. They create the nostalgic atmosphere of the paining so well. There's no hesitation or nothing random"

"I didn't realise you're such an expert, Dempsey", Spiking said but his face remained serious.

"Anything new on the case, sir?", Harry asked.

"Yes and no"

"What do you mean?"

"The case is over for you"

"What?", Dempsey and Harry said simultaneously. "Why?"

"Your cover has been blown"

"What are you talking about?", Dempsey asked.

"I'll explain everything in the car", Spikings said.

(XXXXX)

"You don't understand a damn thing", she raised her voice at Dempsey.

"Then let me understand", he said.

"I can't"

"Why?", Dempsey asked.

"It's complicated"

"It's quite straightforward to me", Dempsey said. "Robert Makepeace blew our cover because for some stupid reason he decided to go to the media and talk about you and your marriage He jeopardized our case!"

"Oh, the case. That's what really matters to you, isn't it?"

"You damn right", he said. "It's our job, remember?'

"Forgive me Dempsey but I have other things on my mind now"

"You mean your ex-husband?"

"Yes"

"Who's messed up our case and put your life in danger"

"Our lives", she corrected him and added, "and who's trying to make a mess of my life again"

"Then why are you letting him?"

"I am not"

"You are", he said. "Just look at you – you're ranting and raving instead of doing something"

"Doing what?"  
"Fight him back"

"I can't"

"You can't or you don't want to?", he asked.

"I'm not going to come down to his level"

"Sometimes you have to if you want to win"

"Then I don't want to win", she said.

"Harry…"

"Dempsey, can we stop talking about it?'

"Here you are", Fry sighed finally finding them. "Spikings wants to see you"

"We're on our way", Dempsey said.

"Not you. Harry", Fry said. "He wants to see Harry"

"Great", Harry muttered under her nose.


	7. Chapter 7

"You wanted to see me, sir?", she entered Spikings' office. He was standing by the window, with his back facing the door.

"Close the door, Harry,", he said, but didn't turn around.

"Sir?", she asked.

He slowly turned around and looked at her. He still remembered the day she had joined SI10. He didn't believe this beautiful tiny blond girl would survive a day in the force. But she did. It was tough but she soon proved she was better than most men on the force. And not for one day has he regretted taking her on the team.

"What's the matter, sir?", she asked.

"Two words - Robert Makepeace", he said. "It complicates things"

"I know", she said. "I am really sorry about the case"

"I'm not talking about the case", he said. "What worries me is that it might get dirty, real dirty"

"What do you mean?"

He reached into his top drawer and handed her a newspaper. "Page 6"

She took it and opened it on the page he mentioned. She widened her eyes in shock seeing the photos and the article that went with it.

"What the hell…?", she said.

"I managed to cancel the printing, but I might not be able to prevent any others"

"What a mess", Harry sighed.

"You know I never interfered in your affairs", Spikings said."But it's different now. This is not personal anymore. This is interfering with our job, putting the lives of my best cops at risk so I'm not going to stand by. Therefore I need to ask you something"

"What?"

"Is there anything I should know?"

"Like what?"

"Is there anything , anything at all Robert Makepeace might use against you in this trial? Anything that might question your or Dempsey's credibility?"

"Of course not!"

"Are you sure?", he asked.

"Yes!", she said firmly though deep inside she wasn't so sure.

Just as Dempsey poured himself another glass of whiskey there was a quiet knock at the door. When the knock repeated, he went to open the door and saw Harry.

"Can I come in?", she asked quietly.

He opened the door wider and let her in without saying a word. He was so worried about her not knowing where she was or what she was up to. She had left the office without a word after she had spoken to Spikings. He had been in the loo and when he had come back she had been gone.

"Are you ok?", he asked looking at her cautiously.

"I'm fine", she said as she went in. She waited for him to shut the door and for a moment they were standing in the hall looking at each other in silence. She noticed the whiskey in his hand.

"Are _you_?", she asked.

He looked at the whiskey and emptied the glass Then he went into the living room and took the bottle. Now that he knew she was safe, he felt angry at her for disappearing without a word.

"It's so nice of you to come", he said sarcastically as he refilled his glass.

She slowly approached him and stopped behind his back.

She reached out her hand and took the glass out of his hand. Then she slowly lifted the glass up and took a sip of the whiskey. Then she went over to the sofa. He watched her sit down and after a moment of hesitation he joined her. He started to get irritated by her silence.

"Are you going to say something?", he snapped.

"I'm sorry", she said quietly.

"You're sorry?", he smirked.

Harry looked away, not knowing where to start. She felt confused, she was furious with Robert, she felt embarrassed and didn't really know what she should do. She also sensed Dempsey was angry with her and he had every right to.

"Where have you been?", he asked.

"Driving around", she said and added, "I had to get away"

"Get away from what?", he asked. "From me?"

"No"

"Is it because of what I said? That's why you left?'

"No, Dempsey, that's not why I took off"

"Then why?", he asked but there was no reply. "You can't just leave like that without a word! I was sick worried about you!"

"I had to think"

"About what?"

"Things"

"What things?"

She didn't reply.

"Come on, spit it out", he said angrily.

"This", she said and took out a folded newspaper from her bag and handed it to him.

He unfolded it and looked confused.

"Page 6", she said.

He turned the pages and frowned seeing the headline and a small wedding photo in which with some difficulty but he recognised Harry and her ex. He quickly skimmed the text and as he went on reading, his face became tense.

"Bastard", he said as he finished reading. He threw the newspaper on the table and stood up clenching his fists.

"You can say many things about Robert, but bastard is the most appropriate one", Harry said bitterly.

"Why didn't you say something? Why didn't you come to me?", he looked at her reproachfully.

"I needed time to think", he said.

"What's there to think? The guy is a cold-hearted bastard", he snapped and started pacing the room.

"If he gets into my hands..."

"No, Dempsey. You will do nothing", she said.

"But Harry, he slandered you in the newspaper telling all those lies and accusations ... he can't get away with it"

Harry stood up too and approached him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"And he won't", she said firmly. "But it's something I need to deal with myself"

"Why?"

"I _need_ to do it on my own", she said determined. She was furious with Robert. She hated him for what he had done to her in the past and now. She couldn't stand the thought of him. She would gladly let Dempsey take care of him, but she knew it was the worst possible solution.

Dempsey looked her in the eyes.

"You understand this, don't you?", she asked.

"No"

"Listen Dempsey..."

"No! You listen to me. I can't just stand by and do nothing", he said.

"You have to", she said. "I talked to Spikings. We need to lie low for a while. If Robert ever finds out about us, it might get worse, a lot worse"

"That's why we need to act faster"

"We?", she raised her eyebrow.

"We're partners, remember?"

"I really appreciate your support but I can't agree to this", she said."I already feel bad enough about our case which is no longer ours because of me"

"Who says it's not ours?"

"Come on, our cover has been blown"

"No it hasn't"

"Dempsey, Spikings called us in because of the news flash. It's over for us"

"For you? ... maybe, but me?", he said.

"What do you mean?"  
"I mean I'm going back there and will get this case solved?"  
"Spikings will never agree to that"

"Of course he will", he said. "I'm the only one who can solve this case"

"On your own?"

"Yes"

"What happened to 'we're partners' bit?", she smirked.

"You will do your job. I'll do mine"

"What exactly do you intend to do?", she asked

"I'm going to go back there and talk to that Hilary you mentioned. I'm sure she will talk when approached properly"

"Hmm, I bet she will"

"What about your ex? You have a plan?"

"Not yet"

"Come on, Harry. You've been married to the guy for a couple of years. There must be something you could use against him, ain't there?"

"I told you – I'm not going to come down to his level"

"So there is something?"

"I didn't say that"

He looked her in the eyes for a couple of seconds until she averted her eyes.

"There is, right?", he insisted. "What is it?"

"Dempsey, I'm not telling you. I want play it fair"

"People get burnt playing fair"

"Maybe, but I know my opponent and I can handle him. Just let me do it my way, all right?"


End file.
